


Reward

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Workplace Warzone compliant, unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Delivering a snack is as good a reason as any for Jefferson to visit a very busy Madison.





	Reward

Jefferson knew he could be clingy. He was not embarrassed by this fact, and he also didn’t think Madison totally minded. After all, Madison was clingy in his own ways, texting Jefferson any time he was upset over anything because he couldn’t even begin to feel better until had vented, and also physically clingy, on cold mornings when he was reluctant to let Jefferson remove his heat from the bed. Yes, given these displays of Madison’s own clinginess, Jefferson did not think Madison minded that Jefferson had a deep need to see him in person as often as possible. Things were tough when Jefferson traveled for work, but weeks like this one were a special kind of torture. They weren’t apart--just busy. Madison was right there, in the same town and, for much of the day, even in the same building, but they could not find time to spend together.

The wait was almost over. Madison’s big meeting was the next day, then he’d have the weekend to unwind, and surely he’d want to do that with Jefferson. Still, Jefferson was not a patient man when it came to seeing the love of his life. He knew from texts that Madison was just about finished with his preparations, only needing to type a final draft of his notes. Jefferson thought he would do just fine without every little thing typed out in front of him, but if it made Madison feel better to have it, then so be it. But if typing was all that needed doing, then Jefferson didn’t think it would be too much of a distraction if he happened to drop by.

 After parking in Madison’s driveway, Jefferson shot him a text.

  _I just pulled up at your house and I’m gonna let myself in so don’t get scared._

 He grabbed a plastic container of grocery store cookies off of the passenger seat, then made his way to the house. “James?” he called out as he entered, in case Madison hadn’t seen the text yet. “It’s me!”

 “In here!” Madison called from the kitchen.

Jefferson hung up his jacket then followed the man’s voice to find him seated at the kitchen table, dressed down to shorts and a tank top and typing away at his laptop.

 “Hey, hon,” Jefferson said.

 “Thomas,” Madison said, continuing to type, frowning at the screen. “I told you I’d call you if I finished early enough.”

 “I know,” Jefferson said. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to bug you. I just thought you might like a snack to keep you going. I brought you some cookies.”

 Madison continued typing, but the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile. “Chocolate chip?”

 “Yes to the chocolate, no to the chip. Guess again.”

 “Uh… lazy Susans?”

 Jefferson hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, yes, but that’s not what they’re called.”

 Madison winced. “Right. Uh… brown-eyed girls.”

 “Ooh, so close. Put them together.”

 “Brown-eyed Susans.” 

 “Yes!” Jefferson held the package out to him, but Madison made no move to grab it. “Well? Don’t you want one?”

 “Just put it in my mouth.”

 Jefferson snorted. “That’s what _she_ said.”

 Madison huffed. “Oh, that’s funny. You know what else is funny? Sleeping on the floor.”

 “Why would I sleep on the floor when I can just go home and sleep in my own bed?”

 Madison shook his head. “Not you. Me.”

 “You’re gonna sleep on the floor?”

 “Yes,” Madison said, not looking away from the screen, “because your reference to other sexual partners made me feel insecure and I’m so, so sad about it.”

 Jefferson sighed. “Oh, come on, James.”

 “So, so sad.”

 “All right, all right, I’m sorry. You want your cookie?”

 “Yes.”

Jefferson opened the package and held a cookie in front of Madison’s face. Madison glanced down at it then moved to take a bite, but Jefferson moved it away. Madison grunted with disapproval and Jefferson put it back, only to pull away again when Madison tried again.

“Thomas!”

Jefferson laughed. “All right, all right. Go ahead.”

Madison tried again and this time Jefferson let him, but once Madison took a bite, the rest of the cookie fell apart, littering his lap with crumbs.

“Wow,” Jefferson said. “Who could have foreseen this?”

“Shut up,” Madison said around his mouthful of cookie.

“Is that all you have to say? Shut up?”

“Shut up and thank you?”

Jefferson put a hand on Madison’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his temple. “You’re welcome. Now, do you want another one?”

“In a bit.”

“Well, do you want anything else? Glass of water? Blow job under the table?”

Madison scoffed. “Yeah, I bet that would make me really productive.”

“When you’re done, then? As a reward?”

“A reward, huh?”

Pouncing on the receptiveness Madison was displaying, Jefferson trailed kisses up and down his neck. “Sure, babe. A reward. Anything you want.”

Madison shivered. “Mm, okay so, how about when I finish this… I crawl into bed….”

Jefferson hummed his approval, his teeth grazing Madison’s shoulder.

“....and go to sleep….”

Jefferson huffed, pulling his mouth off of the other man’s skin.

“...while you spoon the hell out of me?”

Jefferson chuckled then nipped at Madison’s ear. “If that’s what you want, hon.” He patted Madison’s shoulder, righting himself. “Anything I can do to speed you along?”

“Keep quiet and feed me cookies?” Madison tired.

“Well, I can do half of that,” Jefferson said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He grabbed the container. “Cookie?”


End file.
